Disappear
by bRokenangeL666
Summary: Harry comes with a confession. Then they disappear together. HPSS


disclaimer: i don't own harry potter... although i wish i did... so don't try to sue... you won't get anything anyway... just a pair of dirty old socks

WARNING: mention of yaoi and male preg. don't like don't read... just don't sue...

Disappear

1234567890987654321012345678909876543210123456789098765432101234567890987654321012345678909876543210123456789098765432101234567890987654321

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter."

_The door opens._

"Professor?"

_Harry? No, Potter._

"What do you want Potter? Can't you see I'm busy correcting the pitiful papers of you dunderheads?"

_Sentence spat out. A wince from Potter._

"I'm sorry sir, but I came to tell you something."

_Sigh. Turn of the head towards Potter. Eyebrow raise. The sign to continue._

"Sir, you will not have to teach me anymore. You won't have to deal with me, or who I remind you of anymore. I am going away, and never coming back."

_Ah. Both eyebrows up this time. What is he saying?_

"Explain."

_Nervous look. He's ashamed. What is he trying to tell me?_

"Sir."

_A sigh from Potter. A snort, the next sign to continue._

"Sir, I'm going to kill myself tonight."

_Eyebrows disappear. Surprise comes into eyes. Potter is afraid of this rare show of emotion._

"And why, pray tell, would you want to do that Potter?"

_Head bowed. He shuffles. He's ashamed again._

"I, I can't live like this anymore sir. I can't stand that my life was planed out for me before I was born. I don't want to be trained as just a weapon to stop Voldemort!"

_Ah. He expects me to correct him for the slip of the name. Nod of the head, continue._

"Most of the friends I have all abandoned me because of what the paper says! I don't want to be a savior. I'm sick and tired of people always keeping things from me! I can't take it anymore! So I'm going to die, and leave them all without their precious Boy-Who-Lived!"

_He reminds me of myself now. Pity. He doesn't deserve this._

"Potter, I have a proposition for you."

_I've got his attention now. I will not regret this._

"Don't kill yourself."

_Incredulous look. He doesn't believe I'm giving him advice._

"Wait this week out. And then you can disappear. I will help you."

_Surprise now. Then awe. Yes, Potter, I'm going to help you._

"But, sir. Why?"

_Good question Potter. You'll be surprised. The reason?_

"Because I would like to disappear with you. And I, like you, wear a mask that I am tired of constantly keeping up."

_Surprise again. Poor Potter, don't have a heart attack._

"Why sir? Why would you want to disappear?"

_Because-_

"Because I don't want to be here either."

_The truth. The mask is down, emotions are shown. Don't faint now Potter._

"So, Potter. Will you let me disappear with you?"

_A nod of his head. A yes. We will disappear._

"Just us two, right sir?"

_Yes, just us two, Mr. Potter. No, not Potter anymore. Harry. My Harry._

"Yes. Just us. No one will find us. And no one will bother us anymore. Just us. I promise."

_A warm smile. Potter breaks. Running towards me, tears falling._

"Thank you."

_Whispered into my neck. He holds on to me. I am his last anchor to the living._

"You're welcome, my Harry."

_My arms around him now. He squeases harder. Sobbing. Harry soon falls asleep. I follow shortly after._

_HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS_

Less than a week later, two very important people disappeared from the wizarding world. One Harry Potter, and one Severus Snape. Both last seen at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the day before. No friends or family were informed of what was hapening.

Six months later, Voldemort is killed. Though not by wizard means. Voldemort was shot by a muggle gun in the head by Draco Malfoy. Draco became a hero for the wizarding world. The remaining Death Eaters were all found and taken to Azkaban.

Three months after the fall of Voldemort both Harry Potter and Severus Snape are claimed MIA. A funeral service is held for those close to the dead. Attendees of the service were the Weasley family, Percy included, the Granger family, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore.

Twenty years later a girl comes to Hogwarts. Curiously, she looks like a cross between Hary Potter and Severus Snape. She has all the bravery of a Gryffindor, and all the cunning of a Slytherin. She has the honor of Potter, but all the sarcastic wit of Snape. She is finally sorted into Ravenclaw, and begins a new journey at Hogwarts.

1234567890987654321012345678909876543210123456789098765432101234567890987654321012345678909876543210123456789098765432101234567890987654321

hope you liked!

read and review!


End file.
